


Stay Cool for the Summer

by Eromenos



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Edging, Ice Play, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromenos/pseuds/Eromenos
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt:The power goes out across the whole city during a heatwave. The boys gotta find other ways to cool down without ac. And ways to entertain themselves! ;)
Fandango got up from the bed and peeked into the little mini freezer the hotel had provided for the room. In it was a small bucket of ice. Tyler tried not to look too interested in what his partner was doing, but he could see how clearly in that moment, Fandango had an idea.
“I think I just solved our heat problem.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m from a city in South Texas and SD Live & crew passed by here this summer so let’s say here’s one of those on the road things at a hotel.

Tyler wrapped a towel around his waist, went to look at the mirror and frowned at the steam fogging up what was his perfect reflection. Consequences of taking a hot shower was that he couldn’t immediately gaze upon his raw flawlessness. Cutting his losses, Tyler stepped out of the bathroom, knowing it was considerably hotter than usual. Soon disgust overtook his features as he felt the humidity and heat already threatening to become sweat on his body. Ugh, that’d require another shower, and Tyler was not about to spend that time.

Once out into the hotel bedroom, he saw Fandango in nothing more than his briefs, on his back, spread out across the king sized bed. The model would chuckle if his tag partner didn’t look so pathetic.

“Did the AC just go off?” Tyler asked, knowing that was most likely the result of all of this inconvenience. 

Fandango groaned in return before turning his gaze over to his boyfriend. Shook his head before adjusting his position on the bed.

“Not just the AC, the whole power’s gone off. It’s a citywide thing.” he said. “There was this guy from the front desk knocking on doors to give the news.”

God. As if Tyler needed another reason to hate Texas. At least, south Texas in the summer. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it while Fandango continued his pathetic attempts at cooling off. 

“So there’s no use going anywhere since the power’s probably off anyway.” Breeze said in conclusion. 

“Mmm.” Fandango mumbled in return. Breeze was unsure if that was a noise of agreement or pondering or inquiry. He turned to look at Fandango who looked rather interested on the towel wrapped around his waist. If he made a move to remove it, he wouldn’t be met with resistance. He might as well take it off since it’s only heating him up now.

Fandango got up from the bed and peeked into the little mini freezer the hotel had provided for the room. In it was a small bucket of ice. Tyler tried not to look too interested in what his partner was doing, but he could see how clearly in that moment, Fandango had an idea.

“I think I just solved our heat problem.” He proclaimed in that confident way of his. Voice low and sultry. A breath escaped Tyler’s lips at the possibilities of the other’s plans. He scooted back on the bed and watched Fandango with as neutral of a facade as he can attempt.

“Yeah? What is it?” he scoffed.

Pulling the bucket out, Fandango sauntered to the bed and placed it next to Tyler. Close enough that the model flinched from the sudden coolness of the ice and scooted away. The dancer only smirked at the reaction. 

“Let’s have a little fun...” Fandango whispered as he reached in to take a piece of ice.

“Dango…” Tyler said cautiously. Oh no, he was not about to be touched with that piece of ice. He hurriedly started resist and scoot out of the bed until his partner reached out and held onto an arm. 

“Shhh… it’s okay, Breezy. Just trust me. It’ll feel good.” he murmured as his body began to enclose on the other’s, looming over the blond as if he had Tyler locked and cornered. In fact, his partner was as Tyler began to spread his legs a little wider as he fully committed himself to the other.

“Fine..” he said in a whisper as he bit his lower lip and eyed the piece of ice that was melting in Dango’s fingers. His boyfriend reached over with the ice and started to let the cold drops of water fall onto his chest.

Tyler hissed at the suddenness of it all, small points of stinging cold across his skin. As Fandango moved the piece of ice closer to his skin, all Tyler could do was brace for it. Hands reached down to grip bed sheets as he arched his back and took in a deep breath. But no stinging sensation as Fandango pulled that piece of ice away and watched the other with intent and staring eyes.

“What is it.…?” Tyler said past bitten lips and adjusted himself a bit more comfortably on the bed. A beautiful smile started to spread across his partner’s lips.

“You just look so good. Right now - you trusted me. Completely. I… I love you for it.” he said. Tyler tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

“...I love you too, but right now we’re going to have kinky sex so you can’t get all sappy on me-” Tyler was rambling on until he was finally cut off by plush lips upon his. He embraced the kiss fully as he moaned out of pleasure, feeling hotter than ever with so little space to breathe between bodies. Then there it was. 

An icy cold stab on his chest before trailing down to his stomach, and Tyler involuntarily sucked in a breath as he groaned out of the kiss and did his best to pull away from the freezing trail drawn against his body.  
“D-Dango…!” he called out when finally the ice was pulled away and was he tenting his towel? Suddenly the towel he wore on his waist was all too constricting. Sensing his partner’s discomfort, Fandango reached over to remove it and watched his partner’s cock spring out from it. The dancer was satisfied to think he could get his partner so hot and bothered like this.

“You’re doing so well, Breezy..” he spoke as he leaned down and sucked on a perk nipple before placing the piece of ice onto Tyler’s stomach and went slowly down to his hips. The model gasped once more, unused to the salient sting of the sensation and wrapped both arms around Fandango, sinking his nails into his skin. 

“I-it hurts…” he said softly and felt relief once more when that ice was pulled away. The chill left a ghosting effect on his skin as he felt the melted trail begin to warm up with his sweat. At this point, Fandango was also tenting his boxers and Tyler reached over to free him from it. 

“You like this don’t you? The control it gives you?” Tyler asked before reaching over to the bucket. Fandango caught his hand instead.

“Honestly, I like your reactions more.” he said and took another piece of ice. “...Say my name.” he said with a smirk. He was curious if Tyler wanted to play along.

“Oh for the love of-- sss…” Tyler managed until he hissed out as another piece of ice was placed on a nipple and his partner began to draw teasing circles around it. It was all too much. He groaned out loud before hanging onto Fandango once more, nails enacting a small sort of retribution on his skin. Fandango couldn’t help but groan in return.

“Breezy… what’s my name..?” he asked once more and continued torturing his partner’s nipple as he sucked on the other one.

“....Fan… Oh god.. Please… dan… goo…!” he blurted out as he tried his best to move away from the ice until his partner finally spared him. Tyler was rubbing his cock against his boyfriend’s, pressing his body up and squirmed helplessly underneath the other.

Fandango smiled pleasantly and kissed his neck before pulling away once more. He dropped the ice on Tyler’s chest and watched it slide down as cold fingers began to trace their way to the base of his partner’s cock.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” he said, opening the floor up for the other. Of course, Tyler couldn’t respond as he was gasping and moaning over the ice on his skin. Once it slid off onto the bed, he managed a breath. He looked up at Fandango and rolled his eyes.

“Fuck me…!” he said with desperation. 

The dancer only smirked and kissed his lips, wanting to be compliant but not quite yet. His cool hand grasped the other’s stiff cock and began to thumb over the head. Breeze accepted the gesture for now as he brought his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes. The warmth of his body contrasted with the chill of Fandango’s fingers, making for a tingling sensation. It wasn’t icy-hot bad, but he could do without the coolness. Tyler was getting worked up, however, and bucked his hips defiantly. 

“I said fuck me, Fandango… I.. God…” he said as he continued jerking his hips up against that hand.

“Not yet, just hold on with me for a little longer. You’re doing so well..” he said with encouragement as he reached over to grip Tyler’s hip to steady him. Fandango grabbed another piece of ice, the larger of the ones that were already melting in the bucket and placed it on Tyler’s lips.

The model looked up at his partner, making eye-contact as his pink tongue reached out to lick the ice. He made his best seducing face as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the ice and Fandango’s fingers, taking in as much as he could before pulling out. Dango wanted a show? He’ll get one. 

“Dirty..” he whispered as he saw Tyler flick his tongue against the ice and made obscenely loud sucking noises against his fingers.

“...Just continue stroking my cock, Dango..” Tyler commanded, moaning when his partner did as he was told. This was how Tyler was going to take back his night. He licked the ice cube, allowing both melting water and saliva drip from his lips as he opened his mouth and moaned louder and louder. He could tell that Fandango was steeling himself now, with a glance seeing how achingly hard he was.

Tyler continued sucking on the ice until he finally pulled his head back completely and reached his limit. Sensing his partner’s need for release, Fandango dropped the ice and stroked Tyler faster until he released, lessening his grip and slowly worked him through the quake of his orgasm.

Tyler looked absolutely sinful. Red, frost-touched lips, disheveled hair and creamy ribbons of cum marking his stomach. In that moment, he forgot about the discomfort of the heat, the lack of power throughout the city. All he had was Tyler in front of him, and Tyler was his world. 

The model heaved through some hard breaths, finally through his orgasm as he opened his eyes and pressed a hand up the other’s chest. 

“Now... it’s your turn to cool off.” he said with a playful smirk before pulling his partner down and stole a long and drawn out kiss. 

So maybe Tyler didn’t hate Texas in the summer so much after all.


End file.
